Consumer products are being offered with common and customized portions. A challenge with manufacturing such products is associating the correct customized portions with corresponding common portions. For example, in yearbooks, a large portion of the yearbook is common to a school with students or parents being offered the opportunity to incorporate customized pages, a customized cover, and other customized elements to create a customized yearbook. In manufacturing such customized yearbook, the correct customized elements should be associated with the correct common yearbook.